1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of footwear, and more particularly to a sole constructed with decorative inserts.
2. Description of the Background
It is known in the prior art to provide decorations, embossed figures, and the like on the outer surface of soles for footwear. Some examples of such decoration are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 253,797; 86,921; and 80,001. These designs are generally worn off or degraded quickly after use of the footwear.
Other patents disclose the construction of various types of inserts within the sole of a shoe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,167 discloses the insertion of a three-dimensional inset figure in a recessed area of the sole. While this patent provides the inset figure so as to be substantially flush with the walking surface of the sole, it has the disadvantage of the design wearing off and being obscured by mud and dirt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,305, suggests embedding anti-skid plugs within the soles of infants' shoes and, similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,244, shows the insertion of fluorocarbon plugs in recesses in the sole of a bowling shoe. These plugs, however, provide little or no decorative effect.
Thus, there is a need for a footwear sole that has some decorative effect, especially for children, yet in which the decoration does not wear off easily and is not easily obscured by mud and dirt.